TK's Helicopter
TK's Helicopter is a storyline boss in Dead Rising 2 ''and ''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Story Dead Rising 2 In Case 5-2: The Getaway, TK will try to escape Fortune City via his helicopter and Chuck/Frank must stop him. When he arrives at the hotel rooftop, the helicopter will start to fly away, but Chuck/Frank stops it by hooking a nearby crane's cable to the underside. After doing so, he has to dodge a minigun and slowly destroy the helicopter's blade. Tactics It's best to take a fair amount of health with you before initiating the battle. Destroying the helicopter is actually quite easy; just stay behind cover while the minigun is being fired at Chuck/Frank, then when the crane's light turns green activate it and the helicopter will be pulled into throwing distance. Throwing a few Patio Chairs or Bricks at it will easily take it out. If you run out of heavy items, throw the Spot Lights found around the edge of the helipad. Otherwise, there are railings, suitcases, and military cases lying around also, with a few cardboard boxes containing a few more thing to throw at the Helicopter. If you are out in the open when the minigun is firing, or when the crane is rotating, use the dodge ability to avoid taking damage, but be sure to move well out of the way when the helicopter swoops down. Any survivors you bring along will start with you near the crane, so move them to a safe place ASAP, preferably behind the vents where Rebecca is taking cover. Once the helicopter is destroyed, all survivors will be transported with you back to the Safe House. During the battle, occasionally the Helicopter will pull the crane around in a circle. If Chuck or Frank gets hit by it, it will knock him over, leaving him open to a few rounds from the minigun. Almost all the firearms in the game will do little damage to the Helicopter, with the exception of the Toy Spitball Gun and the Fire Spitter (A Toy Spitball Gun combined with a Tiki Torch), which, ironically, can take out the Helicopter very quickly, estimated at about two times pulling the Helicopter down to attack it. (this also works with the Ray Gun in Off the Record) Co-op Strategy While the Helicopter is more concentrated on one player, the other can be collecting items around the field to throw at the Helicopter when its down, while the other can be more concentrated on pulling the switch to bring it down to throwing distance. As mentioned before, the Toy Spitball Gun/ Fire Spitter can do a ton of damage to the Helicopter, and can be defeated in about two pulls of the switch. One player can be armed with the weapon, and the other can pull the switch. Since the switch puller will be behind the crane most likely, the player with the TSG/FS can be ready right at where the Helicopter will be, and start firing the moment the Helicopter comes down. Optionally, the other player can join in and fire in at the Helicopter as well, and can quite easily take down the Helicopter. Rewards Prestige Points *'Psychopath Defeated Bonus': 50,000 PP Trivia *This helicopter is the only non-living boss in Dead Rising 2, similar to the Tank in Dead Rising. *The Propane Tanks and Military Cases can take up to 1/3 of its health away. *Interestingly enough, the best weapon to use against the helicopter is actually the toy spitball gun, which for some reason can destroy the helicopter with less than a full magazine and can be fired rapidly. *In Off the Record, when you are transported back to the safe house, you will receive $1,000,000. This may very much be the money you had to pay TK earlier to save Rebecca. Category:Dead Rising 2 Enemies